


Goofball in The Streets

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Language, M/M, Slash, Steelatom - Freeform, Top Ray, bottom nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “You’re just so you,” Nate gestured with his hands. “I’d figure even the word sex would make you blush.”It did.“I’ve had sex,” Ray deadpanned, still blushing.





	Goofball in The Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose it is a little OOC for Ray but I just really want this pair to bone :P
> 
> My first time writing Ray/Nate smut...hopefully won't be the last time though

“I don’t know, I think Nate’s the obvious winner there,” Zari said. She and Sara were discussing the sex lives of their fellow crew members because they were bored, so very, very bored. Zari had moved a new couch, TV and gaming system into the lab as it was one of the larger spaces on the Waverider. So the two women were chilling during a rare patch of downtime. 

“Don’t count Ray out, behind that odd prince charming front, I’m sure he’s quite wild, especially with a body like that,” Sara offered. 

“Yeah I can totally see it,” Zari nodded contemplatively. “That whole behind closed doors persona.”

“I hear that,” Sara put her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. “Too bad they’re both currently suffering a dry spell to end all dry spells.” 

“If only they’d realize they’re perfect for each other,” Zari shook her head.

“I know Z, I know,” Sara agreed.

Nate walked into the lab only moments later. “What are you two talking about?” He noted the girls giggling and mumbling as they watched Ray work. It was obvious they had been gossiping for a while. 

“You and Ray,” Sara acknowledged him.

“Me and Ray what?” Nate had been there five seconds and he was already confused. 

The two women shared another esoteric laugh before Zari spoke up. “We were comparing the crew, more specially the two of you and how neither of you have hooked up with anyone in a while and Sara was simply saying Ray stood a better chance of picking up than you did.”

Nate cocked a brow. “Ray?” He looked over at his best friend who was absentmindedly tinkering with his ATOM suit. “Please I am so much more suave than he is.”

“True,” Sara agreed. “But I don’t know, Ray’s just got this look you know. Like that once he gets you alone the whole geeky facade goes out the window and his more primal instincts take over.” Zari nodded in agreement.

“Yeah well the guy may be carved out of marble, with perfect cheek bones,” Nate paused controlling his hopefully still secret feelings about the other man. “But when it comes to picking up I’d totally win that bet.”

“Oh hey buddy,” Ray had finally noticed Nate was in the room. “What’s everyone talking about?” he joined Sara, Zari, and Nate.

“Oh nothing,” Zari smiled. “Nate here was just inferring that he was a better catch than you.”

Ray frowned, that was totally not what he was expecting to hear.

“But I’m happy to advise Nate that Ray actually picked up a four-thousand year old, totally bad-ass, demigoddess princess, who truthfully was hotter than most my past girlfriends,” Sara added.

“He what?” Nate turned from the girls to Ray. 

Ray just went a little pink in the face, clearly embarrassed. 

Having had their laughs Sara and Zari got up and left the lab. “Come on those two are probably going to geek out on research now, let’s go join Mike for a drink.”

“Demigoddess?” Nate repeated still not believing it.

“Yeah but she eventually dumped me for her demigod soulmate,” Ray shrugged. “It was a long time ago.” At least he thought it was, he really didn’t know these days with their constant jumping through time. 

“Well that’s different. I guess I never really thought about you with anyone else,” Nate explained.

“Why’s that?” Ray put down his tools and gave his friend his complete attention. 

“You're just so you,” Nate gestured with his hands. “I’d figure even the word sex would make you blush.”

It did.

“I’ve had sex,” Ray deadpanned, still blushing.

A small chuckle escaped Nate. His whole afternoon had become amusingly weird. To think he had come to ask Ray to help construct some 3D computerized maps of temporal hot-spots as requested by Constantine. Now he was talking to his best friend about sex. “Of course you have buddy,” Nate mocked. Though he knew Ray’s had sex before, with both men and women as he divulged one drunken night many weeks ago. Nate had even gone so far as to imagine what sex with Ray would be like. 

“I have,” Ray now seemed less flustered and more confident. “In fact, I could probably teach you a couple of things.”

Nate suddenly choked on nothing.

“What’s the matter hot shot?” Ray closed the distance between the two of them. “Afraid?”

It’s like a sudden jolt surged through Nate as he lunged towards Ray, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. The two men wrapped each other up in their arms and soon Ray’s tongue was licking at Nate’s lips seeking permission. This made Nate’s knees go weak and he even moaned a little bit as he opened his mouth. Ray’s tongue in his mouth was one of the best things Nate had ever experienced. Who would have thought the show-tune loving Doctor Palmer was an expert at making out?

When they pulled apart panting, Nate was already trying to unbuckle Ray’s pants. Suddenly hands came up and stopped him. “What’s wrong?” Nate looked into Ray’s brown eyes.

“Whilst I very much want to continue what we’re doing, I don’t think the lab is the best place for me to fuck you,” Ray replied as he kissed along Nate’s jawline. 

Nate’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“What is it?” Ray noticed the look. “Do you not bottom?” was the only conclusion he could draw.

“No, I mean yes I do sometimes…yes I want to for you,” Nate was rambling. “It’s just that I’ve never heard you swear before Raymond Palmer,” Nate laughed.

“I’m more interested in the sounds I can get _you_ to make,” Ray teased before sucking a red mark onto Nate’s neck.

What have I gotten myself into? Nate thought to himself as Ray dragged him out of the room.

They went to Ray’s bedroom as it was closest to the lab. 

Once alone again, this time behind a locked door, their bodies smashed together and they made short work of their clothing until both men stood in only their underwear. 

Ray pushed Nate down onto the bed and began sliding Nate’s grey boxers off. He then proceeded to trail kisses down Nate’s neck, chest, stomach and soon his mouth was hovering over Nate’s half hard length.

“Ray,” Nate gasped as the other man took him into his mouth. Nate couldn’t believe it, he tried to keep his hands still by his side but soon they balled into the sheets. “Fuck, shit, Ray,” he couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. Ray’s mouth was amazing as he bobbed up and down Nate’s cock. 

The historian writhed away, trying his hardest not to buck his hips up too forcefully. When Ray gently squeezed his balls, Nate nearly lost it completely as he ran his hands through Ray’s thick hair, grabbing on. “Shit,” he grunted. 

Soon Ray’s mouth moved onto his balls and Nate couldn’t help but moan out loud at the sensation. Though a part of him could feel the smug grin he knew the other man was now sporting. 

“Now you need to roll over,” Ray ordered. 

Nate frowned at the loss of Ray’s mouth on him but complied anyway. Seconds later he felt two hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, then, “Fuck!” Nate almost screamed when Ray’s tongue swiped across his hole. 

“You really need to watch your language young man,” Ray taunted before his tongue continued to work its magic.

“Well excuse me for saying ‘fuck’ because Ray Palmer has decided to eat my ass,” Nate replied like a smug bastard. His reply however was met by a sharp slap to his left ass check. ‘Oh my god,’ Nate’s brain nearly short circuited. Ray just spanked him. He really didn’t know why it was so unbelievably hot but at this point he didn’t care. “Fuck yes,” Nate gritted his teeth at the sting.

Another slap this time to his right cheek.

“I see I have a trouble maker on my hands,” Ray hummed before as his finger gently rubbed against Nate’s hole. “You going to behave?” 

“Never,” Nate immediately answered. His words were met by Ray pressing his finger in without warning. When did Ray even get lube? And when did he have enough time to coat his finger already? Nate really needed to stop floating on cloud nine and pay more attention to what was happening. “Oh god Ray yes.”

“Whilst I enjoy the comparison, just Ray will be fine,” Ray slowly moved his finger in and out of the other man, gently kissing Nate along his lower back. 

Nate was thinking of a clever retort until Ray’s digit ghosted over his prostate, just enough to send subtle shockwaves through his body. He was pretty sure his reply was nothing more than a groan. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Ray moved his finger a little faster now. “Ready for another one?”

“Yes, fuck, yes please Ray I need it,” Nate mumbled as he panted.

A second finger pushed in and Nate’s cock jumped. It felt so damn good.

“So tight for me baby,” Ray noted as he moved his fingers in and out. “Gotta open you up, get you ready for me.”

“I am ready,” Nate protested. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He wanted, no needed Ray’s cock in him now. 

“How do you want it?” Ray leaned down and whispered into Nate’s ear, his spare hand grabbing and pulling on Nate’s hair.

When Nate didn’t answer quick enough, Ray scissored his fingers eliciting a whimper out of the historian. 

“I can fuck you into the mattress like this,” Ray was referring to how Nate was currently lying on his stomach under him. “Or missionary, or pile driver,” Nate did even know where Ray could have possibly learnt that one. “Up against the wall, or just hard and rough doggy style.”

“Yes that, the last one,” Nate blurted, finally able to make himself speak again. This was a side of Ray Palmer which Nate had never seen before, and quick frankly he liked it. No, he fucking loved it. 

“Mmm yeah,” Ray teased Nate’s prostate a little more with his fingers. “Okay on your knees for me.”

Nate’s whole body was shaky but he managed to prop himself up on his hands and knees. He was giddy with excitement. Mild mannered Ray Palmer was about to dominate him. The thought made him shiver in anticipation. In truth it’d been years since Nate had shown any interest towards another man, until Ray walked into his life. College was the last time he’d bottomed for a guy, but now his body was writhing for it. 

“Okay,” Ray’s hands gripped onto Nate’s hips. “Let me know if it’s too much and I can slow down or stop. Whatever you need okay?”

“Just get that dick in me already Palmer,” Nate was impatient. 

“Someone’s needy,” Ray let out a low laugh. “Okay baby, here we go,” he pushed in slowly. 

Nate felt like his whole body was on fire. Fuck, this was so damn good. The pleasure and pain swimming inside of him. 

Ray stilled giving Nate some time to adjust.

“I’m good,” Nate took a deep breath. “Go slow.” Ray’s cock was big and it’d been a while since his last time with a guy. 

Setting a steady pace, Ray moved nice and slow, giving Nate plenty of time to adjust. 

“Okay you can go a little faster now,” Nate was more relaxed. 

Gripping the other man’s hips a little tighter, Ray began to increase the speed of his thrusts.

“Fuuuuccccckkkkkk,” Nate let out a nice slow moan. He couldn’t form any real thoughts so he just continued to moan and soak in the pleasure Ray’s cock was providing him. 

Ray was much better than Nate anticipated. The guy Nate knew was a goofball genius, not someone he’d have imagined ever being this damn good at fucking. Ray slowed down momentarily to angle one of his arms around to grab and stroke Nate’s cock.

“Yes, Ray,” Nate grabbed onto the headboard to steady himself.

“So good for me,” Ray’s voice was rasp as he continued stroking Nate in time with his thrusts.

It was all becoming too much for Nate as he felt the all too familiar sensation. “Ray,” he groaned as he came onto Ray’s hand and the sheets below. 

This spurred Ray on as an orgasm ripped through him moments later. As his thrusts slowed down, Ray kissed along Nate’s shoulder blades before pulling out of him. 

When both men finally stopped panting, Ray got up and grabbed a cloth to clean them both with. He was attentive and delicate as he wiped Nate’s skin down. 

“Wow,” Nate was first to speak. “I have to say I did not expect that from you.” His heartbeat had finally returned to normal. 

“Was it a good surprise?” Ray smiled at him, stripping off the now stained top sheet.

“Oh it was a great surprise,” Nate answered. “Ray Palmer sex machine, who would have guessed.”

“I don’t tend to kiss and tell,” Ray pulled Nate into his arms. 

Nate’s hand stroked up and down Ray’s chest. “Fine by me.” He then figured it was the perfect time to bring up what next. “So where does this leave us?”

“Well I was hoping you’d let me cook dinner for you one night, maybe a movie? Or we could get Sara to drop us off in 2018 so we can go to a proper meal?”

“Tell me doctor Palmer do you always fuck a guy before you take him on a date?” Nate teased.

“Only the special ones,” Ray replied. “And is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Nate leaned over and kissed Ray. “Of course I’ll go out with you.”

“Excellent,” Ray beamed, moving them so he was on top of Nate.

Nate laughed. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Ray stole a quick kiss. “Round two.”

They’d only finished having sex not even ten minutes ago. “Geez Ray you sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

“Why doctor Heywood, now that I finally have you in my bed, did you really think I’d let you leave without fucking you good and proper at least a few times during the night?”

This man was going to be the death of him, Nate thought as their lips met once more.

************ 

Nate woke alone in the bed. He was sore but the good kind of sore. He smiled remembering everything that had happened the night before. Ray Palmer was just full of surprises. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Ray re-emerged into the room with a tray in his hands. “I got us breakfast.”

This peaked Nate’s interest as they had certainly worked up an appetite. He frowned when his eyes landed on the contents of the tray. “Egg whites, fruit, and yogurt,” everything looked unappealing. “Did you get anything good like pancakes?”

“Gosh no Nate, this room is a gluten free zone,” Ray shook his head. 

“Coffee?” Nate tried.

“Of course, I’m not a monster,” Ray handed a cup over.

Nate took one sip, no sugar. Great. “Ray as much as I’d love to spend the morning lazing in bed with you eating breakfast, I need some real food. So I am going to get some pancakes and bacon then we can have a sci-fi movie marathon.”

Slipping on some sweat pants and a t-shirt (both Ray’s), Nate leaned across the bed and kissed the other man once more before leaving Ray’s room to get some much-needed food. 

“Wow,” Zari was a little shocked at Nate’s disheveled appearance as he sauntered into the galley. Tired eyes, hair a mess, shirt inside out and what appeared to be a limp. “Who rocked your world?” Sara too looked up from her food.

Nate was waiting on some coffee to synthesize. “Ray,” he admitted. There was no point trying to hide something like this from his team, they always found out (far too quickly he might add), so Nate might as well admit it under his own terms. 

“Told you,” Sara smirked. “Prince in the streets; freak in the sheets.”

“Oh no,” Nate shook his head. “It’s more like goofball in the streets; innovative sex-god in the sheets.”

The two women looked shocked and Nate simply smiled as he poured himself a large cup of coffee with sugar and cream.


End file.
